


I Found You

by tomlinsuckthis



Series: Together for a Lifetime [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Sub Louis, Top Harry, slight angst i guess idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsuckthis/pseuds/tomlinsuckthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of searching for his mate and almost giving up, Harry imprints on Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt! You can find it also on my tumblr: tomlinsuckthis!

But then there’s the others; the ones that know they’re going to fall in love. They’re called the imprinters and the mates. Imprinting is when you lay eyes on someone and that’s it. Gravity is no longer keeping you to the ground, that person is. You would do anything for them, be anything for them.

Imprinters are the ones that do the imprinting. They’re born with a capital ‘I’ tattooed on the inside of their left wrist. Mates are the one that get imprinted on. They’re born with a capital ‘M’ tattooed on the inside of their right wrist.

This is the story of Harry, an imprinter, and Louis, a mate, and how they find each other.

-

“Lewis!” Stan calls, barging into Louis’ room. Louis groans and rolls onto his back as he shoots Stan a glare. Of he course he has Hannah with him, just another reminder that Louis has yet to find his imprinter. He’s beginning to think he’s going to die unbonded and alone.

“Whatda you want you prat?” has asks, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looks at his bedside clock and groans when he sees it’s only eight am. Stan must be taking some sort of drugs.

“The day is young! Why waste it in bed when you could be out having fun? You could find your imprinter, you never know Lewis!” Louis groans, it’s definitely drugs.

“That’s not my name you dick,” he scolds. “Stanley I’ve lived in Doncaster my whole life and I haven’t found him yet, I don’t think today is going to be any different.” Louis has given up all hope on ever finding his imprinter, if he even has one. He’s the only male mate in all of Doncaster and he’s been ridiculed and bullied for it all of his life.

You seem almost all imprinters are males and almost all mates are females. So when Louis was born and the doctor announces the he was a mate his mum thought it was a mistake. But it wasn’t, Louis is a male mate, destined to be with a man forever; as female imprinters are even more rare than male mates.

It’s the reason Louis’ dad left, he couldn’t handle the thought of having a gay son and everyone and their brother being able to tell with one glance to his wrist. Louis tries not to think about that; when he does he tries to focus on the positive. If his dad hadn’t of left his mum never would have met Mark and he wouldn’t have his baby sisters. Or a father who is actually proud of him.

“Aw come on Lou. I’m sure you’ll find your imprintee, you’re still young yet,” Hannah reminds him. He rolls his eyes at her. Of course she’d say that, she doesn’t know how hard it is for some people to find theirs’. She and Stan found each other in primary school and have been together since.

‘But every other mate in this town has found their imprinter. Hell, even Lottie found hers!” That’s what miffs Louis the most, his eleven year old sister has already found her match and here he is eighteen and still unbonded.

“You’ll find him some day Lou, I promise.” Louis just scoffs at Stan and flops back down.

Little does he know there’s a twenty year old imprinter in London wondering if he’ll ever find his mate.

““““““““““““““““““`

 

“Will you two get a room?” Harry inquires, flopping into a chair across from Liam and Zayn. They’re sitting in a small cafe in London and they’re all over each other.

“Sorry, I just can’t keep my hands off of him,” Liam smirks as he finally pulls his mouth away from Zayn’s. The dark haired boy just looks down at his lap, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. “You’ll know the feeling someday.”

Harry shoots him a dirty look and takes a sip of his tea. “Thank you, Liam, for reminding me that I’ve still yet to find my mate.”

Harry is twenty and still hasn’t met his mate/ He already feels like rubbish because of it and it doesn’t help that Liam is constantly reminding him about it and making fun of him for it. Liam likes to remind Harry that he’s found his mate by bringing Zayn along with him wherever he goes.

"No problem mate, it’s what I’m here for," Liam says with a cocky grin. He pulls Zayn close to his side and he immediately cuddles into his shoulder, reminding Harry that he is alone and not cuddling with his mate.

“You two are such assholes.” His comment receives a laugh from Liam and a questioning look from Niall, who has just joined their table.

“What’d they do this time?” the blond boy asks around a mouth full of muffin.

“They’re shoving their relationship in the face. As per usual,” Harry informs him without looking at him. He’s giving Liam the most evil glare he can muster and he’ll be damned if he breaks it.

“Oh get over it. You’re just jealous that you haven’t found your mate yet.” He rolls his eyes. “What took you so long, Ni? You ordered before Haz did,” Liam asks, turning the attention of their group to Niall and away from Harry. He knows of it stays on Harry for much longer all they would talk about is the curly haired boy’s lack of luck in the love department.

“Was chatting up a fit bird over there,” he jerks his thumb in the direction of the counter. “I got her number,” he grins, putting his muffin down. If there’s anything Niall loves more that food it’s girls.

“See, you’re lucky. You can flirt with anyone you want without having to worry about finding your mate while you’re on a date with someone else,” Harry complains, causing everyone at the table to groan. Niall isn’t an imprinter or a mate, he’s one of the normal people and Harry is extremely jealous of him.

“Mate, will you just shut the fuck up? You’ll find him eventually and I’d like to go a day without hearing about it,” Niall snaps. Harry winces at his sharp tone, causing the Irish lad to sight. “I’m sorry mate, that was mean. But you’ll find your bloke, you will.”

“You guys know how rare it is to find a male mate. I’m surprised Liam found one. What if I’m not supposed to ever imprint. Or what if I imprint on a girl?”

Ever since Harry was fifteen he’s known that he is gay. Before that he thought he didn’t find any girls attractive because none of them were his mater. But then on a dare he kissed Niall, and he knew. From then on it was always boys, and he lost hope that he’d ever find his mate.

“Harry, listen to me.” Harry looks up from his lap to look Liam in the eyes.”You’ll find him, yes him. Whatever it is that makes some of us imprinters and some of us mates doesn’t make mistakes. If you think your mate will be a boy then it’ll be a boy. Just give it some time, yeah? Sooner or later you’re going to find him.”

“It better be sooner rather than later,” he grumbles as he takes another sip of his tea.

Little does Harry know, in a few short weeks he and his mate will finally meet.

-

There’s energy thrumming through every vein in Louis’ body and he can’t contain himself. He and Stan are in London to visit the UNi they’ll be attending in the fall, and Stan managed to snag two tickets to the sold out The Script concert.

“Have I told you that I love you lately? Because I do! I love you so much Stan!” Louis chirps as a burly security guard places a wristband on his left arm and ushers him into the building,

“Only like, a hundred times man. I love you too. I know they’re your favorite band and you’ve been down because of all this imprinter crap so I figured I’d cheer you up!”

Louis is about to thank him for the hundredth time but suddenly his arm is being yanked and he’s getting pulled through a mass of bodies. Stan maneuvers them through the crowd until they reach a spot in the front. They’ve no doubt pissed off tons of people (since they were a wee bit late and the script is about to come on stage) but Louis doesn’t care. He’s with his best friend about to see his favorite band; he couldn’t be happier.

Then The Script comes out on stage and the excitement he felt increases tenfold.

-

He’s jumping his way through the second song when he gets this feeling in the pit of his stomach. It’s warm and tingly, a pleasant feeling. He stops jumping and just lets himself feel it. Stan notices his odd behaviour and turns to look at him.

“What’s up, mate? You okay?”

Louis is about to tell him that he doesn’t know what’s wrong with him, when the ‘M’ on his wrist starts to burn and oh, holy fucking shit that’s what it is.

“He’s here,” he hisses, wiping the sweat away from his forehead. It’s just his luck that he’d meet his imprinter when he’s sweaty and smells rank.

“What?” Stan shouts. Louis points to his wrist, and even in the dim lighting he can see realization come to the other boys’ eyes. ‘Oh! Congrats!” he cheers, slapping Louis on the shoulder with a smile,

:”I have to fin him!” he shouts, turning to leave. But a strong grip on his arm stops him. He turns around to see Stan shaking his head in disapproval. “What?”

“Wait until after the show! You’ll get lost in this mass of people and you’ll never find him. Wait for him to find you! He has better instincts for this, it’ll be easier for him.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Fortunately for Louis, Stan is right.

-

“Where are you?” Harry hears Liam shout down the receiver. So he’s a little bit late for the concert, he didn’t expect his boss to force him to stay late.

“I’m just walking in now, where are you lot?” He nods in thanks to the security guard and enters the loud room. The concert is already started and in full swing, causing Harry to mentally curse his boss.

“Up near the front on the left!”

“Okay! I’ll be there soon!” Harry responds before hanging up and shoving his phone into his pocket. He starts pushing his way through people, ignoring the few shouts and shoves he receives in return. He’s just reaching Liam, Zayn and Niall when the feeling starts.

He feels hot all over, and his heart feels like it’s going to beat right out of his chest. He leans up against Niall, suddenly feeling out of breath and weak in the knees. His mouth goes dry so he grabs Niall’s beer and chugs it, but it does absolutely nothing.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Niall asks as he, Liam and Zayn stare at him worriedly. It’s then that he gets an intense pain in his wrist and holy mother of god holy fuckong shit he’s here. His mate is here.

“He’s here, he’s somewhere in this building,” he grunts. Liam and Zayn are too far away to hear him but Niall can.

“Fucking finally!” he shouts before turning to face the other extremely confused boys. “His mate is here!” he informs them and they both smile.

“Congrats mate!” Liam tells him, pulling him into a hug. Normally Harry would hug him back, but his senses are on overload and his brain can only focus on the fact that his mate is here somewhere.

He’s snapped out of his trance by loud cheers and loads of clapping. He registers the fact that the previous song had ended and the band is throwing themselves into the next one, but he has no idea what song it is; nor does he care. ‘Which song number is this?”

“Uhm three,” Zayn responds, unsure of why he’s asking. Harry nods distractedly, turning around in circles. He only has about seven songs to find his mare and his instincts haven’t kicked in yet.

Every imprinter is born with instincts. These instincts help guide them right to their mate. They’re so strong that Liam was able to find Zayn inside of his dorm room on the other side of campus.

But here Harry is, in a room full of people (his mate being one of them) and nothing.

‘What’s wrong, Harry?” Liam asks as he grabs onto Harry’s shoulders to stop his frantic turning.

“I-I can’t,” Harry pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath. He lets his eyes slipped close before continuing. “My instincts aren’t working. I-I can’t feel him. I can’t tell which direction he’s in, I can’t tell if he’s on the floor or on one of the upper sections. He could be right next to me and I’d have no idea. I just can’t.”

Liam grasps Harry’s shoulders tightly “Take three deep breaths.” Liam waits for him to comply before continuing. “There’s a lot of people here, it’s loud and you’re distracted. Your instincts will kick in after the concert. Just trust me.”

Harry nods and takes another deep breath. Liam is right, he isn’t focused enough, his mind is running a mile a minute. They’ll kick in. And maybe it’ll be easier to find him once it’s over, as he’s sure his mate will look for him too. Or at least he’ll be the only bloke just standing around and not trying to leave. “Okay, you’re right,” he declares with a tense smile.

“I know, now try and enjoy yourself.”

-

Harry tries to enjoy himself, he really does. The music is great, the crowd is insane and he’s with his best mates. But he can’t help but think about his mate. He’s so close to him, yet so far away at the same time.

After what feels like forever the bad is giving their final goodbyes. Harry cheers half heartedly, he just really wants to find his mate. Then the band is off the stage and the crowd is slowly filtering out.

Harry’s heart is telling him to go to the right, so without another thought (or goodbye to his friends) he’s barrelling into the crowd.

People give him rude looks and shout even ruder things at him but he pays them no mind. The feeling in his chest is getting stronger, and the burning sensation in his wrist is growing; he’s close to his mate.

He pushes through the crowd and enters into an empty spot, he’s right in front of the toilets. He heart is telling him to enter the men’s room. He musters up a confident smirk (even though there isn’t an ounce of confidence in his body, he’s scared shitless) and bursts his way into the bathroom.

Only to run into someone. “Oops,” he grunts as he wraps his arms around the mystery person so they don’t fall.

“Hi,” the unknown male squeaks. His voice is slightly high pitched for a male, but Harry thinks that it’s the most beautiful sound in the whole entire world. And then it hits him, the man in his arms is his mate.

It must hit his mate a moment later, as he hears him gasp and then he’s pulling out of Harry’s grip to look him in the face. And wow. Harry has never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life. His carmel locks are sweaty and his hair is disheveled, but it looks amazing on him. His cerulean blue eyes are wide and innocent, a twinge of nervousness floating around in them. His eyes scan down his body and he realizes how tiny his mate is. almost feminine. But that only adds to how beautiful he is. He’s tiny, tanned and curvy, the perfect contrast to Harry’s pale, gangly, sharp body.

“So, who might you be?” His deep voice causes a shiver to run through his mate, causing Harry’s smirk to widen.

“I-I’m Louis,” he stutters out, voice slightly shaky and Harry brings his hands up to cup his cheeks in an attempt to calm him down. But he’s pretty sure that only makes him more nervous.

“Actually, I believe you’re mine.” Before Louis can respond Harry presses his lips to his in a feverous kiss. Louis’ thin lips slot perfectly in between Harry’s plump ones, just another sign that they were made for each other. Kissing Louis makes Harry feel like he’s floating and the only thing keeping him from floating away is Louis’ lips on his.

When the need to breathe becomes too much Harry pulls away and opens his eyes, hoping to see Louis’ gorgeous eyes again. Unfortunately they’re closed, so Harry runs his thumb across his magnificent cheek bones and watches his eyelashes flutter against them.

“What’s your name?” And there’s that gorgeous voice again. Every time he hears it he falls more in love with it.

“Where are my manners, I’m Harry. Now can you open up those gorgeous eyes for me, love?” Louis complies, causing Harry to grin. “Ah, there they are. The prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen.” Louis’ face flushes bright pink and a small smile appears on his lips. “Gorgeous,” he mutters before connecting their lips again.

As they kiss Harry slowly walks them towards the back wall. Louis stumbles a few times, too caught up in kissing Harry, so Harry just picks him up and carries him the rest of the way. Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist as his imprinter presses him up against the wall. Harry pulls away from Louis; lips, only to press open mouthed kisses across his jaw and down his neck.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this, Lou,” he mumbles against his hot flesh after he sucks a love bite there.

“Why don’t you show me then?” Harry smirks at his cheekiness and places one last kiss on the bruise before pulling away to look at his mate. He’s even sweatier than before, and his eyes are blown wide with lust; only a sliver of blue remains. His lips are swollen and red from Harry’s kisses and bites, not to mention his breath is coming out in labored pants. He looks so cute yet fuckable at the same time and it’s driving Harry insane. He drops Louis’ legs on the ground and moves his hands to tug his own shirt off.

“Better get your kit off before I rip all of your clothes from your body,” he growls, throwing his shirt to the ground. He watches Louis undress himself, eyes raking over every inch of exposed skin. If Harry thought Louis was beautiful with clothes he’s drop dead gorgeous without them. He smirks as his eyes travel down his body and land on his hard cock. “That for me, angel?”

Louis nods and whines, his hand twitching like he wants to touch himself yet isn’t sure if it’s allowed. “You wanna touch yourself, baby?” Louis nods again but this time a whimper escapes his slightly parted lips. “Go ahead, touch yourself for daddy.”

Louis lets out a full on moan at that and wastes no time in bringing his hand to his aching dick and starting to slowly stroke it. “Thank you daddy,” he whimpers as he strokes, causing Harry to groan. He quickly finishes taking his clothes off, eager to be inside of Louis. He watches as Louis’ eyes take his body in, he doesn’t fail to notice the way Louis licks his lips as his gaze lands on Harry’s cock.

“You wanna suck daddy, baby?” Louis nods and flicks his eyes to Harry, almost as if begging him. “I’ll let you suck me off when we get home, but now I need to be in you.” Louis nods in understanding, and stops fisting his cock so he can wrap his arms around Harry’s neck. “Good boy,” he murmurs as he hoists Louis up onto his hips and presses him against the wall once again.

“Am I daddy’s good boy?” Louis asks quietly and Harry leans and gives him a sweet kiss to ease his nerves.

“Yeah baby, you’re daddy’s good boy. Can you suck on these for me?” He presses Louis into the wall harder so he can present him with the first three fingers on his right hand. Louis immediately sucks them into his mouth and twirls his tongue around them. It’s a little messy and inexperienced, causing Harry to quirk his eyebrows. “Is this your first time, baby?”

Louis nods and hums around Harry’s fingers, waiting for him to pull them out of his mouth to he can speak. After another moment Harry deems them wet enough and pulls his fingers out, immediately bringing them down to Louis’ hole so his pointer finger can trace the rim. “Wanted you to be my first, wanted to be nice and tight for you.”

In that moment Harry feels so much fondness and adoration that he can’t even put it into words so, he surges forward and kisses him, trying to convey all of those feelings through the use of his lips. By the look on Louis’ face when he pulls away he’s positive it worked. He slowly starts to work his first finger in, holding back a moan at how tight and warm his mate is.

“Take a deep breath for me baby. Just relax. It’ll feel good once you relax.” Louis takes a few deeps breaths and slowly lets himself become lax in Harry’s arms. “Good boy,” he murmurs, before starting to work his finger in him. Louis starts to whine and Harry stops his movements. “Was that a good whine or a bad one?” The last thing he wants to do is hurt is precious Louis.

“Good. It’s good, keep going.” He nods, and kisses him on the temple before he starts to fuck him with his finger again. After another few minutes he slowly works a second finger in, and slowly starts to scissor them.

“Still good?” He asks, increasing his speed and crooking his fingers, trying to find his prostate. He knows he found it when Louis shouts and writhes in his arms.

“So goo. Really good. Just fuck me now.”

“What’s the magic word?” Harry teases, wanting to hear Louis beg for it a little.

“Please give me your cock, daddy. I need it. Please.” Harry smirks, and removes his fingers from Louis’ hole. The empty feeling causes him to whine, so Harry shuts him up with a kiss.

“Ready for Daddy’s cock, baby?” Louis nods eagerly, so Harry wastes no time in spitting in his hand so he can slick his cock up. Once it’s sufficiently covered he lines up with Louis’ hole and slowly starts to push in.

They both moan loudly as Harry slowly enters Louis until he bottoms out. Harry has had sex before, but it was nothing like this. Louis is by far has the tightest and warmest hole he’s ever fucked, and not only that but he feels something with Louis. With everyone else he’s fucked it’s just been casual, no feeling involved. But with Louis all Harry can think about is how much he loves and adores him, and they’ve only just met.

“Can I move?” Louis just whimpers and nods in response. The only coherent thing Louis has murmured since Harry entered him was ‘good’ so Harry takes that as a sign of encouragement. He starts to move his hips slowly, letting out a low groan at the delicious drag of Louis’ walls against his cock.

“D-Daddy. More, please. Need more,” Louis begs after a few minutes of Harry’s slow pace.

“Okay, Lou. Anything for my baby.” He forces the tiny boy up against the wall harder and starts to fuck him relentlessly. Louis’ sweat covered back causes him to slip down the wall slightly, and with the change of angle Harry’s pounding right into his prostate.

“Shit fuck right there! Yeah, keep going Harry! Right there!” Little grunts and ‘uhs’ are escaping Louis’ lips and Harry wants to desperately kiss him, but at the same time he wants to hear his wrecked voice, so he settles on biting the junction where his neck and throat meet and sucking a love bite into the tender flesh.

He brings one of his hands that was supporting Louis’ ass around to the front, and begins to slowly jack him off. Louis lets out a loud moan at the contact, the sound echoing around the room. “You like that, baby? You like it when daddy touches your cock?” Louis nods, and Harry growls. “I asked you a question, and I expect you to answer it!” He accentuates his words with a twist to Louis’ cock and a hard thrust.

“Harry!” Louis shouts, come spurting out of his engorged cock, covering Harry’s hand and his stomach.

Harry removes his hand from Louis’ cock so he can better support the limp boy that he is still relentlessly fucking. He can tell Louis is starting to become oversensitive by the way he’s squirming, so he picks up the speed, wanting to come. Louis whimpers from the pain and that does it, with a shout of his mates name Harry is painting Louis’ walls with his cum.

-

The next morning at the cafe almost feels like Deja vu to Harry. Zayn and Liam are making out across from him, Niall is off flirting with some random bird and he’s got a cup of tea in one hand. The only difference is the blue eyes, carmel haired boy sliding into the seat next to his.  
Harry immediately pulls his chair as close as possible and abandons his tea so he can cup his rosy cheeks with both hands. “Missed you gorgeous.” Before Louis can respond Harry’s pressing their lips together in a heated kiss.

“Jesus christ you fucking assholes. Not only did I just strike out with that chick but now I’ve got to sit here and watch you four suck each other’s faces off? Now I know how you felt Harry.”

Without breaking their kiss Harry releases one of Louis’ cheeks and flips Niall the bird.


End file.
